Hold Me Closer, Sorcerer
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Di sinilah semuanya berawal. Masa lalu Ulquiorra yang misterius, kelam dan mengandung kengerian di dalamnya. Pengembaraannya untuk memburu Sang Penyihir Jahat yang mempertemukannya dengan Cleric cantik bernama Orihime... Charm Two : And The Nightmare Arrive. Cover design is not mine. Wanna Read and Review, please?
1. Prolog

**Hold Me Closer, Sorcerer**

**~Petualangan yang menyangkut hidup-mati Sang Penyihir~**

**#**

**(**_Do you believe in magic?_**)**

#

Story by Mayura Marie Sonozaki

#

**Prolog**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Note** : AU, maybe OOC, and sorry for language. (Rate sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah sesuai kondisi)

**Pairing** : UlquiHime, HitsuHina

Okey, fic ini saya buat untuk menjelaskan latar belakang Ulquiorra sebagai seorang Sorcerer dan peran pentingnya di cerita 'The Last Werewolf'. Selamat membaca ya! Don't Forget to Review!

* * *

Angin menderu–deru di luar. Hujan terus turun dengan lebatnya disertai petir yang menyambar–nyambar. Sepertinya badai itu jadi lebih dahsyat di kota kecil seperti Inuzuri dari pada kota besar macam Seireitei. Bahkan kalau seandainya ada tiang besi, mungkin akan segera diterbangkan oleh kedahsyatan badai.

Tapi sedahsyat apa pun badai mengamuk, sepertinya tidak mempengaruhi dua orang itu. Di dalam sebuah kedai, duduk dua orang pengembara bertudung hitam yang nampaknya kehujanan karena tudungnya basah kuyup. Pria tua pemilik kedai membawakan dua cangkir cokelat panas untuk para pengembara itu.

"Ini, kurasa ini akan menghangatkanmu."

"Terima kasih," sahut si pengembara pria parau.

Pria tua itu menghela napas dengan ekspresi keheranan. "Lagipula, apa yang kalian lakukan di tengah hujan lebat begini?"

Pria tua itu lalu menilik penampilan para tamunya itu dan memberikan penilaian untuk keduanya. Pria pengembara itu berambut perak berkilau keunguan dan bermata sangat sipit. Bibirnya yang tipis terlihat selalu tersenyum. Kulitnya yang putih pucat itu memberikan kesan orang sakit pada pria itu.

Sedangkan yang duduk di samping pria itu adalah wanita yang nampak cantik dengan rambut _strawberry blonde_ megahnya. Ia membawa sebuah bungkusan hitam dan panjang.

Pengembara pria itu menyimpan cangkirnya yang kini isinya tinggal setengah di meja di hadapannya, lalu tersenyum. "Aku dan istriku hendak mengantarkan barang ke suatu tempat."

Pemilik kedai itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nampaknya akan jadi perjalanan panjang yang berbahaya, eh?"

Pengembara pria itu lagi–lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, begini saja," sahut pemilik kedai sambil menopangkan dagunya. "Kurasa cuaca begini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk meneruskan perjalanan. Bagaimana kalau aku bercerita tentang sesuatu?"

"Cerita?" tanya sang pengembara wanita. Mata biru pucatnya nampak berbinar.

"Ya. Cerita yang dimulai kira–kira 20 tahun yang lalu. Mau dengar? Ini cerita tentang seorang pemuda penyihir yang tengah mencari jati diri dan misteri yang ingin dia kuak. Kalian kan pengembara, kupikir pasti suka dengan cerita ini. Bagaimana?"

Suami-Istri pengembara itu saling berpandangan dan tak lama kemudian, mereka tersenyum, tampak tertarik. "Kami akan mendengarkan."

Pemilik kedai pun menyeret kursi di sebelah mereka lalu duduk dan mulai bercerita. Cerita tentang seseorang yang dengan gigih berpindah dari satu kota ke kota lain untuk memburu makhluk gaib dan juga seseorang yang telah menjatuhkan kutukan padanya. Dari sinilah semuanya berawal… dan kini cerita itu masih akan berlanjut….

**$%^&* Bersambung*&^%$**

A/N: prolog singkat untuk memulai HMCS, oke sebelum ceritanya dimulai, sudikah kalian menyumbangkan sepucuk **review**? Mohon saran dan kritiknya. *membungkuk dalam-dalam* Haruskah saya **meneruskannya** atau **menghapusnya**? Mohon pendapatnya dan berikan saran kalian lewat **Review**. *nunduk dalem-dalem*

Jikan Hold Me Closer, Sorcerer :

Charm One : Bat Country

Ulquiorra segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Lilynette agar gadis kecil itu tak lagi bisa melihat roh-roh itu. Kening Ulquiorra seketika mengernyit. '_Bukankah itu penduduk kota ini? Kenapa mereka bisa jadi roh gentayangan?_' batin Ulqui heran.

Sementara mata hijaunya mengamati roh-roh itu, telinganya menangkap jerit kesakitan dari para roh. Mati penasaran, begitulah kesimpulan yang ditarik Ulqui saat melihatnya. Dan sebelum keadaan menjadi lebih kacau karena roh gentayangan itu berubah menjadi _Sluagh*_, Ulquiorra membuka mulutnya dan melantunkan lagu yang sangat indah.

.

.

"Orang tua Ulquiorra _Nii-san_... mereka ada di mana? Kenapa _nii-san_ mengembara? Apa yang sebenarnya _Nii-san_ cari dari pengembaraan _Nii-san_?" Jantung Ulquiorra serasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pemuda penyihir bermata hijau itu terdiam cukup lama dan tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Lily.

.

.

"Menarik! Persiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menyambutnya! Kita akan sedikit bermain-main dengannya!" tukas seorang pria tinggi besar yang berdiri di sebelah pria yang pertama. Dia memiliki wajah panjang dengan dagu yang sedikit lebar serta tulang pipi menonjol, rambut hitam yang memanjang sampai ke punggung bawah, dan mata coklat kemerahan dengan alis tipis. Pria itu menyeringai lebar seolah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik minatnya.

(Dan kau akan menemukan apa yang kau cari di pengembaraanmu…)


	2. Charm One : Bat Country

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Note** : AU, maybe OOC, and sorry for language. (Rate sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah sesuai kondisi)

**Pairing** : UlquiHime, HitsuHina (jika waktunya tiba)

Okey, HMCS sudah di update! Semoga chapter pembuka ini cukup memuaskan para pembaca sekalian. Selamat membaca ya! Don't Forget to Review!

* * *

#

**Hold Me Closer, Sorcerer**

**~Petualangan yang menyangkut hidup-mati Sang Penyihir~**

**#**

**(**_Do you believe in magic?_**)**

#

Story by Mayura Marie Sonozaki

#

#

**Charm One : Bat Country**

~Selamat datang di kota dengan aroma kematian yang kental~

#

#

_Apakah kamu pernah mendengar Legenda Batu Filosofi? Batu berwarna merah bagaikan darah dan berkilau bagaikan berlian saat ditimpa cahaya. Konon batu itu dibuat dengan ilmu _**alchemy**_—ilmu kuno yang mampu mentransmutasikan benda menjadi benda lain atau makhluk hidup menjadi makhluk hidup lain._

_Para sesepuh di kota itu mengatakan bahwa batu filosofi mampu menjadikan seseorang hidup abadi. Entah benar atau tidak, yang jelas hampir seluruh manusia di dunia ini mengetahui legenda batu merah darah yang konon menyimpan suatu kengerian di balik pembuatannya…_

Sore hari telah berlalu cukup lama dan kegelapan turun bak ribuan kunang-kunang yang menggerayangi hari. Pemuda bertudung hijau itu melangkah nyaris tak bersuara. Rambut sehitam malamnya yang halus lembut bak kain sutra ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat di balik tudung jubah panjang yang ia kenakan. Semua mata memandang aneh ke arah sang pemuda asing saat ia melewati orang-orang yang berjalan ke luar kota yang hendak pemuda asing itu masuki. Orang-orang itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, dan pemuda itu pun tak peduli dengan apa yang orang-orang itu bicarakan mengenai dirinya karena ia tahu jelas apa yang kira-kira orang itu bicarakan.

Belum pernah ada orang seaneh itu di kota mereka—sang pemuda asing tentunya yang mereka maksudkan. Pemuda itu memiliki mata yang berwarna hijau toska bagai permata zamrud. Kulit pemuda itu nampak sangat pucat, sehingga bila kau mampu melihatnya kau akan mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu sedang sakit walau sesungguhnya tidak demikian. Bibir tipisnya yang berwarna _pink_ pucat itu kadang-kadang tersenyum sekilas, walau hal itu nampak aneh bagi pemuda berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi seperti dirinya.

Pemuda itu mengenakan _cape_ atau semacam jubah pendek berwarna coklat yang menutupi pundaknya di balik jubah hijau panjangnya dan mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih susu berbisban coklat tua. Kaki rampingnya dibalut dengan celana berwarna senada dengan bajunya dan memakai sepatu semi resmi bersol agak tebal. Kedua tangannya memakai sarung tangan berwarna coklat, dan salah satu tangannya menggenggam sebuah tongkat panjang yang ujungnya berbentuk aneh.

_Wizard_—begitulah orang-orang itu menyebut sang pemuda. Pengguna sihir yang kekuatannya didapat dari _tome_—kitab sihir, _scroll_, dan _magic book_. Selain itu para _wizard_ juga belajar ilmu sihir dari medium-medium tersebut dan mampu menciptakan berbagai kombinasi sihir. Ciri khas dari para wizard adalah _staff_ atau _wand_ yang selalu mereka bawa-bawa ke mana pun mereka pergi. Satu hal yang tak seorang pun dari mereka tahu adalah… pemuda itu hanya menyamar sebagai _wizard_ dan memiliki kekuatan sihir yang lebih besar dari pada penyihir kelas menengah itu.

* * *

Malam telah menyebar di langit sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Pemuda penyihir itu berada di perempatan jalanan yang hening, yang kiri-kanannya hanya diapit deretan lampu jalanan. Deretan itu rapi, namun tidak demikian halnya dengan rumput serta bunga liar yang tumbuh di sepanjang trotoar yang retak.

Beberapa lampu mobil menyorot terang, lalu kembali menggelap saat menghilang di balik tikungan. Burung hantu-burung hantu mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang tanpa suara di sela cabang pohon mencari tikus yang bisa dimakannya. Pemuda penyihir itu sejenak menikmati simfoni alam yang menghiasi kesunyian malam, lalu setelah dirasa cukup ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Nama pemuda itu Ulquiorra Schiffer dan Ulquiorra atau Ulqui—mungkin sebaiknya kita panggil demikian—menatap sekeliling kota yang hendak dimasuki olehnya saat ini—Kota Menos. Ulqui tak mengenali kota ini. Kota yang baru baginya, salah satu dari seribu kota asing yang dimasuki dalam perjalanannya. Malam terasa murung, mungkin karena hujan hendak bocor melalui pori-pori langit.

"Ah, mungkin aku harus cepat-cepat mencari tempat untuk bermalam sebelum hujan turun," gumam Ulqui pelan. Sama sekali tak ada ekspresi dalam nada suaranya. Dingin dan datar seperti halnya robot yang belum diprogram ulang.

Ulqui melangkah cepat dalam gelap tanpa merasa kesulitan sedikit pun. Sepertinya mata zamrudnya itu telah dilatih sedemikian rupa agar terbiasa melihat dalam cahaya minim. Sesekali telinganya menangkap gumaman-gumaman tak jelas dari orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya.  
'**Zombie**_? Orang-orang yang menghilang kala malam tiba? Apakah itu mungkin?_' batin Ulquiorra heran.

Secara alami, tak mungkin manusia biasa menghilang dalam sekejap. Begitulah yang dikatakan oleh logika Ulqui. Manusia pun tak bisa berubah menjadi _zombie_, kecuali… Ulquiorra berhenti berpikir saat menyadari bahwa dirinya telah berada di depan bangunan kuno beraksen Belanda. Bibir _pink_ tipisnya menguakkan senyum tipis dan kaki rampingnya ia langkahkan masuk ke bangunan tersebut. Ia tak menyadari bahwa di luar sana ada beberapa pasang mata telah mengintainya dan menjilat bibir dengan penuh nafsu.

"Sepertinya kita dapat mangsa yang menarik!" gumam sosok itu dengan gembira. Ada kilat licik terpantul di matanya. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada penyihir muda berambut sehitam malam dan bermata giok itu.

* * *

_Café Niflheim_. Sungguh nama yang aneh untuk sebuah _café_ bergaya Belanda ini. Tapi kalau melihat tata ruang, perabot, dan elemen-elemen pendukung lain di dalamnya, rasanya Ulquiorra cukup paham kenapa _café_ itu diberi nama alam kematian dalam Legenda Norse kuno. Ruangan itu cukup dingin, dan kabut tipis menyelimuti tempat itu, membuat pandangan terhalang dan sulit melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Ornamen ular raksasa Nidhogg dengan lukisan mata air Hvergermell. Lalu ada patung Dewi Hel terpajang apik di salah satu sudut ruangan _café_.

_Café_ itu memang tidak terlalu ramai, tidak juga terlalu sepi. Untuk ukuran _café_ mungil yang antik, kondisi ini terbilang cukup lumayan lah. Ulquiorra merasa nyaman—ralat—sedikit nyaman saat duduk di meja konter dan memesan minuman.

"_Hvergermell Tonic_," ucap Ulquiorra singkat. Satu sisi bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyuman tipis.

Bartender berambut sebahu berwarna coklat kemerahan dan berkacamata itu menanggapi pesanan Ulquiorra dengan baik dan mulai meracik minuman legendaris itu. Selagi menunggu si bartender itu meracik minumannya, Ulqui terpekur di bangkunya. Mencoba mencari definisi yang tepat untuk apa yang ia dengar sebelum datang ke _café_ ini.

"Maaf telah lama menunggu! Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan! Selamat menikmati!" kata bartender berkacamata itu ramah seraya meletakkan mug berisi pesanan Ulqui di depannya. Menyentakkan Ulqui dari lamunannya.

"Aaah, terima kasih… ng?"

"Kibune. Makoto Kibune," jawab bartender itu pelan tanpa meninggalkan nada ramah dan sopan dalam suaranya.

"Ya! Terima kasih banyak, Kibune-_san_!" balas Ulquiorra masih tanpa ekspresi dalam nada suaranya. Hal itu membuat Kibune tak paham, sebenarnya Ulqui sedang berterima kasih padanya ataukah sebaliknya? Namun Kibune tak mau berburuk sangka. Karena itu, dia membalas ucapan terima kasih Ulqui dengan senyuman termanis yang ia punya.

"_Anoo_, Kibune-_san_… boleh aku tanya sesuatu? Kota ini aneh. Kenapa ada larangan keluar dari rumah saat malam tiba? Kenapa juga ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa saat malam tiba, orang-orang menghilang tanpa jejak dan tak bisa ditemukan di mana pun?" tanya Ulquiorra tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa Anda bertanya seperti itu, Tuan?" Kibune malah berbalik bertanya.

"Sebab dari kota ini… tercium aroma kematian yang sangat kental. Aku bisa merasakannya karena hawa kehidupan di kota ini begitu tipis. Bisa kau beritahu alasannya kenapa?" kejar Ulquiorra tanpa mampu membendung rasa penasarannya.

Kibune menghela napas pendek, dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra, Kibune malah berkata, "Kusarankan agar Anda segera meminum pesanan Anda, Tuan. Kalau kelamaan, rasanya nanti menjadi tidak enak."

Ulquiorra mengernyitkan alisnya tak paham. "Hei, kau bercanda? Minuman ini masih sangat panas, kau tahu? Tak mungkin aku bisa langsung meminumnya!"

Namun Kibune sepertinya tidak memperhatikan protes Ulquiorra dan kembali bekerja. Ulqui membuang napas cepat. Pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu mengetukkan jarinya 3 kali ke mug minumannya. Secara ajaib, muncul bunga es yang menjalar pelan di permukaan mug itu dan mendinginkan minuman itu dengan sempurna. Ulquiorra menghela napas lega dan menyesap minuman itu sedikit demi sedikit tanpa menyadari tatapan kagum dari seorang gadis cilik berambut _light green_ pendek dan bermata _light pink_ yang tertuju padanya.

"Uwaaa, _Nii-san*_! _Nii-san_ ini Jokul Frosti*, ya?" tanya gadis kecil itu polos, masih dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Ulqui meletakkan mugnya di meja dan sedikit membungkuk agar bisa menyamai tinggi gadis cilik itu. Satu tangannya terulur dan membelai lembut surai _light green_ di kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Nona kecil, aku ini bukan Jokul Frosti. Namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer!" jawab Ulquiorra pelan.

"Eeeh, Tapi, _Nii-san_... kamu ini menarik sekali, ya! Namaku Lilynette Gingerback, senang berkenalan denganmu!" sahut gadis kecil yang mengaku bernama Lilynette itu dengan riangnya.

Ulqui tersenyum tipis penuh arti, pemuda penyihir bermanik hijau itu menoleh ke arah Kibune dan berkata, "Kibune-_san_, boleh pesan _Apple Juice_ untuk gadis kecil ini?"

Kibune mengangkat jempolnya dan mulai meracik pesanan Ulqui. Ulqui mempersilakan Lilynette untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelahnya. Lilynette segera duduk di sebelah Ulqui sambil bersenandung riang.

Ulqui menatap aneh Lilynette dan bertanya pada gadis kecil itu, "Lily, kenapa kau bisa keluyuran dengan bebas malam-malam begini? Dan... ke mana orang tuamu?"

Baru saja Lilynette akan membuka mulutnya, Kibune sudah meletakkan gelas besar di depan Lilynette dan berseru, "Ini pesanannya!"

Ulquiorra menahan diri untuk tidak marah pada Kibune yang seenak jidatnya saja mengganggu pembicaraanya dengan Lilynette. Pemuda penyihir setinggi 169 cm itu menarik napas perlahan dan mengembuskannya cepat, lalu bertanya pada bartender berambut coklat kemerahan dan berkacamata itu.

"Kibune-_san_, apa kau kenal dengan gadis kecil ini?"

Kibune memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra, "Tentu saja aku kenal. Dia ini kan menginap di _café_ ini."

"Lho, jadi _café_ ini penginapan juga, ya?" respon Ulquiorra agak terkejut. "Kalau begitu, kuulangi pertanyaanku tadi. Kibune-_san_, kau tahu ke mana orang tuanya Lily?" tanya Ulqui dengan wajah serius.

"Tidak, kenapa Anda bertanya seperti itu Tuan Ulquiorra?" elak Kibune dengan wajah memucat seolah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Ulquiorra tentu saja bukanlah orang yang gampang dibohongi. Dia paham benar kalau bartender yang ada di depannya sekarang ini tahu segala sesuatu tentang hal aneh yang terjadi di kota ini. Karena itu, Ulquiorra pun mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan yang mendesak agar Kibune mau menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Namun Kibune tetap bersikeras untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya daripada meladeni pembicaraan Ulquiorra yang seolah menyelidiki sesuatu di kota tempat tinggalnya. Walau pun begitu, sebenarnya Kibune ingin meminta bantuan Ulquiorra. Hanya saja ia tak bisa mempercayai orang asing yang baru ia temui.

Ulquiorra pun ingin segera menyelidiki kota Menos yang aneh ini, namun ia tak mau terburu-buru dan tak ingin bertindak gegabah karena itu bisa berakibat fatal baginya. Akhirnya pemuda penyihir berambut sehitam malam itu pun mengalah. Ia tak lagi banyak bertanya pada Kibune dan langsung menenggak minumannya serta bergegas meninggalkan konter. Kibune menatap ke arah perginya Ulquiorra dengan perasan sedikit menyesal.

Ulquiorra berjalan di koridor yang menghubungkan antara _café_ dengan penginapan, mencari kamar yang kosong yang bisa ia inapi barang dua atau tiga malam. Sementara itu, Lilynette mengikutinya dari belakang dan menarik-narik _cape_ yang dikenakan oleh Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra _nii-san_, maaf ya kalau Kibune-_jichan*_ ketus sama _Nii-san_," ucap Lilynette dengan nada penuh sesal.

"Tak apa. Toh aku juga tak memaksanya untuk bercerita, kok!" sahut Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi. Lilynette masih menatap cemas pemuda penyihir itu, sebab Ulquiorra berkata, "Mungkin sebaiknya aku mencari tahu saja dari penduduk kota ini, sebab aku merasakan aroma kejahatan dan kematian yang begitu kuat di kota ini. Udaranya benar-benar menyesakkan dada dan membuatku sedikit sulit bernapas."

Selagi berkata begitu, raut wajah Ulqui yang semula datar tanpa ekspresi tampak menegang. Tangannya mengepal erat. Kelihatan sekali kalau penyihir itu tidak suka dengan kondisi aneh kota Menos ini. Apalagi inderanya yang sensitif merasakan hawa keberadaan roh dan makhluk halus. Segera tangan Ulqui menarik tangan Lilynette dan memberinya isyarat agar tidak jauh-jauh darinya.

Tangan kiri Ulqui mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan berucap, "_Sight_!" Seketika mata Ulqui dan Lily mampu melihat roh-roh penasaran yang berkeliaran di kota itu.

"KYAAAA!" Lilynette menjerit ketakutan saat melihat kondisi mengerikan dari para roh. Ia tahu sekali bahwa roh-roh itu tengah kesakitan dan menderita, meski ia tak tahu menderita karena apa.

Ulquiorra segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Lilynette agar gadis kecil itu tak lagi bisa melihat roh-roh itu. Kening Ulquiorra seketika mengernyit. '_Bukankah itu penduduk kota ini? Kenapa mereka bisa jadi roh gentayangan?_' batin Ulqui heran.

Sementara mata gioknya mengamati roh-roh itu, telinganya menangkap jerit kesakitan dari para roh. Mati penasaran, begitulah kesimpulan yang ditarik Ulqui saat melihatnya. Dan sebelum keadaan menjadi lebih kacau karena roh gentayangan itu berubah menjadi _Sluagh*_, Ulquiorra membuka mulutnya dan melantunkan lagu yang sangat indah.

_hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_  
_kimi no ashiato sagasu_  
_doka towa no yasuragi_  
_koko wa yume no tochuu de_

_osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_  
_michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku_

_hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_  
_kimi no ashiato sagasu_  
_doka towa no yasuragi_  
_koko wa yume no tochuu de*_

Mendengar lagu itu, roh-roh yang tadinya histeris menjadi tenang saat Ulquiorra menggunakan jurus _Circle of Nature's Sound_-nya. Salah satu dari roh itu menghampiri Ulquiorra dan berkata,

"_Arigatou gozaimashita, mahoutsukai_*..." ucap roh yang berwujud lelaki tua itu dengan linangan air mata bahagia.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, _Ojichan_. Kudoakan semoga rohmu bahagia di alam sana," balas Ulquiorra lembut dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Roh itu pun membalas senyum Ulqui dan perlahan tubuh roh itu menghilang dan menjadi serpihan kecil yang melayang menuju ke langit tempat surga berada. Sepeninggal roh itu, Ulquiorra menggeram marah. Ia mengutuk orang-orang yang menyebabkan penduduk kota ini menderita. Memangnya mereka salah apa sampai dibunuh massal seperti itu?

"Ulquiorra _nii-san_?_ Doushite_*?" tanya Lilynette penasaran. Sesaat Ulqui terkejut, nampaknya ia lupa kalau saat ini ia sedang bersama Lilynette.

"_Iie_," jawab Ulquiorra seraya memejamkan kedua bola matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "_Iie nandemo arimasen_...*"

* * *

Esok paginya, Ulqui telah selesai mengenakan pakaian santai hitam-hitamnya dan bersiap untuk sarapan di ruangan utama _café_ yang dikelola oleh Cirucci Sanderwicci yang juga merupakan teman dari Kibune. Saat Ulquiorra membuka pintu untuk keluar dari kamarnya...

"_Ohayou*_, Ulquiorra _nii-san_!" Lilynette telah menyambutnya di luar pintu dengan ceria.

"_Ohayou_, Lily!" balas Ulquiorra seraya membelai lembut rambut hijau muda Lilynette.

Saat sedang berjalan bersama Ulquiorra menuju ruangan utama _café_, mata _pink_ terang Lilynette menilik pakaian yang dikenakan Ulquiorra dan bertanya, "Kok hari ini _Nii-san_ tidak memakai seragam _wizard_? Biasanya kan para penyihir tak pernah absen untuk mengenakan seragam itu."

"A ha ha, tak mungkin kan aku terus-menerus mengenakan seragam itu. Nanti malah dikira aneh," jawab Ulquiorra dibarengi tawanya. Tapi karena nada suara Ulquiorra datar, suara tertawanya malah terdengar aneh di telinga Lilynette.

"Oh ya, kemarin aku kepikiran dengan sesuatu dan tak sempat menanyakannya pada _Nii-san_, boleh aku menanyakannya sekarang?" kata Lilynete dengan nada penuh keraguan.

"Mengenai apa?" Ulqui malah berbalik tanya.

"Orang tua Ulquiorra _Nii-san_... mereka ada di mana? Kenapa _Nii-san_ mengembara? Apa yang sebenarnya _Nii-san_ cari dari pengembaraan _Nii-san_?" Jantung Ulquiorra serasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pemuda penyihir bermata hijau itu terdiam cukup lama dan tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Lily.

"_Nii-san_? Aku salah bicara?" tanya Lilynette ragu karena ia merasa Ulquiorra tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Ulqui pelan seraya memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas. "Ayahku sudah lama meninggal sejak aku masih kecil, dan aku tak pernah lagi bertemu ibuku saat aku berusia 7 tahun. Jadi bisa dibilang, saat ini aku seperti anak yatim-piatu. Karena selama 8 tahun ini, aku tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua," lanjut Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi.

"Ma, maaf! Maafkan aku, _Nii-san_! Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Untuk apa meminta maaf, Lily? Kau kan tidak berbuat salah. Lagipula aku tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaanku sekarang, kok! Tenang saja!" tukas Ulquiorra mencoba menenangkan gadis kecil itu.

"Tapi… apa _Nii-san_ tidak kesepian?" tanya Lily.

Ulquiorra nampak terkejut dengan ucapan Lilynette itu, namun ia segera menutupi perasaannya dan menjawab bahwa ia sama sekali tidak kesepian. Sang penyihir segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergegas mengambil sarapan di ruang utama penginapan, meninggalkan Lilynette yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Saat tengah menyantap sarapannya, sang pemilik _café_—Cirucci Sanderwicci—menghampiri Ulquiorra dan bertanya, "Tuan Ulquiorra, apakah benar Anda ini seorang penyihir seperti yang didesas-desuskan oleh pengunjung _café_? "

"Orang-orang selalu menyebutku demikian, apakah ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka terganggu begitu tahu bahwa aku ini seorang penyihir?" Ulquiorra malah berbalik tanya pada Cirucci. Sementara itu raut wajahnya sedikit berkedut sejenak sebelum kembali datar dan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Nampak sekali bahwa pemuda bermata hijau itu terganggu dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Cirucci.

"Bukan, bukan maksudku menyinggung perasaanmu, Tuan Ulquiorra!" elak Cirucci seraya mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Lalu, mengenai apa?" cecar Ulqui dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

Cirucci nampak sangat gugup dan mata ungunya bergerak liar ke sana-ke mari seolah-olah ada orang lain yang akan menguping pembicaraannya dengan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Setelah aku selesaikan sarapanku, tolong carikan ruangan tertutup yang menurutmu aman. Jadi, kita bebas berbicara apa pun di sana. Namun satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, aku tidak bisa membantumu kalau permasalahannya adalah soal percintaan."

Cirucci terhenyak saat mendengar penuturan penyihir muda itu dan membelalakkan matanya. '_Lagi pula siapa juga yang mau curhat soal cinta sama kamu? Dasar Ge-eR!_' rutuk Cirucci dalam hati.

Setelah Ulquiorra menyelesaikan sarapannya, penyihir muda itu segera mengikuti Cirucci ke suatu tempat. Ulquiorra meringis pelan saat tahu bahwa tempat yang dipilih oleh wanita berambut ungu bergelombang itu adalah ruangan yang cukup gelap dan pengap, karena hanya memiliki satu jendela kecil dan cahaya matahari yang masuk tidak cukup menerangi tempat itu.

"_Call Agni_!" ucap Ulqui seraya mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan segera muncul 3 makhluk kerdil yang seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti oleh api. Penyihir berambut sehitam malam itu segera memerintahkan ketiga makhluk api mungilnya untuk berdiri di setiap sudut ruangan agar kamar itu menjadi lebih terang dari pada sebelumnya.

"Kau memang hebat seperti yang kubayangkan, Tuan Ulquiorra!" puji Cirucci penuh kekaguman.

"Jangan banyak basa-basi, Cirucci-_san_! Sebaiknya katakan saja keperluanmu denganku!" sergah Ulquiorra tak sabar.

"Baiklah," Cirucci mengambil tempat duduk dan mulai menceritakan segalanya. Tentang kenapa di kota Menos ada larangan keluar dari rumah setelah malam tiba, tentang kenapa banyak orang yang menghilang tanpa jejak, dan ketakutan yang menyelubungi kota yang nampak asri dengan rerumputan segar dan pohon-pohon rindang di setiap sudutnya itu. Ulquiorra mendengarkan cerita Cirucci dengan seksama, dan selagi ia mendengarkan... ia menggenggam erat tongkat sihir yang di tangannya.

* * *

Nun jauh dari tempat Ulqui menginap, di suatu sudut kota Menos...

"Jadi, ada orang asing yang datang ke kota ini dan mencoba untuk menguak rahasianya, ya?" kata seorang pria berambut putih bermata semerah _ruby_ dengan seringai licik terpampang di bibirnya.

"Benar, Tuan. Dan dia mencoba untuk menyelidiki misteri hilangnya orang-orang di kota ini," jawab wanita berambut hijau yang mengenakan _cheongsam*_ ungu yang tengah berlutut dan memberi laporan pada pria berambut putih itu.

"Menarik! Persiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menyambutnya! Kita akan sedikit bermain-main dengannya!" tukas seorang pria tinggi besar yang berdiri di sebelah pria yang pertama. Dia memiliki wajah panjang dengan dagu yang sedikit lebar serta tulang pipi menonjol, rambut hitam yang memanjang sampai ke punggung bawah, dan mata coklat kemerahan dengan alis tipis. Pria itu menyeringai lebar seolah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik minatnya.

"Kalau begitu..."

"KITA SAMBUT DAN JAMU DIA! KITA BERIKAN PERTUNJUKAN YANG TERBAIK UNTUKNYA!_"_

**$%^&* Bersambung*&^%$**

A/N: *speechless* Well, ceritanya kini telah dimulai dan agak nyeleneh untuk sebuah pembukaan. Untuk yang meminta romance UlquiHime jangan khawatir karena saya akan menghadirkannya di dalam fic ini. Oke readers, bagaimana pendapat kalian untuk Chapter 1 ini? Anehkah? Mohon pendapatnya dan berikan saran kalian lewat **Review**. *nunduk dalem-dalem*

KETERANGAN * :

1. Nii-san : Kakak (untuk laki-laki)

2. Jokul Frosti : nama lain dari Jack Frost, sang roh musim dingin.

3. Jichan / Ojichan : Paman

4. Sluagh : roh penasaran yang kematiannya tak termaafkan, atau mereka melakukan dosa besar.

5. Arigatou gozaimashita, mahoutsukai : terima kasih, penyihir

6. Lagu Raggs Requiem yang dinyanyikan oleh Noria

7. Doushite : kenapa?

8. Iie nandemo arimasen : tidak ada apa-apa

9. Ohayou : Selamat pagi!

10. cheongsam : pakaian wanita khas China

Jikan Hold Me Closer, Sorcerer :

Charm Two : …And The Nightmare Arrive

"Aku tak berpikir bisa menolong kalian dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu. Tapi jika kalian memang serius butuh bantuanku, aku akan menolong kalian," kata Ulquiorra dingin seraya mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Bersiap untuk menyerang para _zombie_ yang haus darah.

.

"Apakah_ Nii-san_ akan kembali mengembara? Kenapa _Nii-san_ tidak tinggal saja di kota ini?" tanya Lilynette sedih saat dilihatnya Ulqui hendak pergi dari penginapan itu.

"Karena aku harus mencari seseorang yang memberiku kutukan ini. Sampai saatnya tiba, aku harus membunuhnya!" jawab Ulquiorra dingin tanpa ekspresi. "Jangan khawatir, aku hanya ingin menolong penduduk kota ini. Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana, kok!" sambungnya dengan senyum tipis di bibir _pink_-nya

.

"Astagaaa, apa kalian ini tidak bosan berhadapan terus denganku? Sudah bosan hidup, yaa?" keluh sang penyihir pada sekelompok zombie di depannya.

(Tak ada gunanya jika kau memiliki kekuatan, tapi tak mempergunakannya dengan semestinya...)


	3. Charm Two : And The Nightmare Arrive

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Note** : AU, maybe OOC, and rate T untuk bahasa kasar. (Rate sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah sesuai kondisi)

**Pairing** : UlquiHime, HitsuHina (jika waktunya tiba)

Okey, HMCS sudah di update! Semoga chapter kedua ini cukup memuaskan para pembaca sekalian. Selamat membaca ya! Don't Forget to Review!

* * *

#

**Hold Me Closer, Sorcerer**

**~Petualangan yang menyangkut hidup-mati Sang Penyihir~**

**#**

**(**_Do you believe in magic?_**)**

#

Story by Mayura Marie Sonozaki

#

#

**Charm ****Two**** : ****And The Nightmare Arrive**

~Nikmatilah mimpi buruk dan neraka penderitaanmu~

#

#

Ulquiorra melangkah keluar penginapan tanpa suara. Rasa kesal dan juga marah yang menggumpal di dadanya serasa nyaris meledak saat itu juga, dan pemuda penyihir berkulit pucat itu harus berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak melampiaskannya dengan cara membakar atau menghancurkan sesuatu menggunakan kekuatannya. Alisnya saling bertaut. Bingung. Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menolong para penduduk kota dari fenomena aneh ini?

Ulquiorra paham betul kalau mereka terlalu takut untuk berbicara yang sebenarnya pada orang lain, tapi kalau begini justru membuatnya kesusahan. Ulquiorra pun menghela napas panjang. Berpikir keras. Berusaha mencerna perkataan Cirucci tadi pagi.

* * *

'_Kota ini tadinya aman, damai, dan tentram. Para penduduknya pun kadang bersantai-santai di luar rumah tanpa perlu khawatir, karena kota ini agak jauh dari hutan lebat yang penuh dengan binatang buas. Para gelandangan dan pemabuk pun kadang bisa berada di setiap sudut kota tanpa terusik oleh rutinitas harian kami,' Cirucci berhenti sejenak dan mengatur napasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. 'Mulanya kami merasa heran saat para gelandangan dan pemabuk yang biasanya berada di sudut kota menghilang saat malam tiba. Kami berpikir, mungkin mereka telah bosan dengan kota ini dan mencari kehidupan baru di kota lain. Namun saat kejadian itu semakin sering menimpa orang-orang yang berkeliaran di luar rumah kala malam tiba, mau tak mau hal itu membuat kami semakin takut dan tak heran kalau banyak di antara kami memilih untuk meninggalkan kota ini dan mencari kota lain yang lebih aman.'_

'_Sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan roh gentayangan yang waktu itu, ya?' gumam Ulquiorra tanpa sadar._

'_Eh?!'_

'_Ah, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin ada dalang dari semua fenomena aneh ini. Apakah kau juga berpikir sama denganku, Cirucci-_san_?' tanya Ulquiorra pada Cirucci, berusaha mengalihkan Cirucci agar tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dengan apa yang dilihat olehnya semalam._

_Wanita yang memakai jepit berbentuk matahari berwarna putih di sisi kiri kepalanya itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan berujar pada Ulquiorra, 'Entahlah. Kami tak pernah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu, Tuan Ulquiorra.'_

Susah juga, ya? _ucap Ulquiorra dalam hati._

'_Tapi, jika kecurigaan kami selama ini benar... kemungkinan ada orang-orang yang sengaja menculik penduduk kota ini untuk kepentingan tertentu. Ada desas-desus beredar bahwa mereka dibawa ke laboratorium somatologi untuk dijadikan percobaan. Entah kabar itu benar atau tidak, kami tidak tahu. Yang jelas, kami tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan penyebab semua ini,' kata Cirucci putus asa. Mata ungunya nampak meredup, seolah sinar kehidupan dan semangat yang ada di dalamnya sudah lenyap tak bersisa._

_Ulquiorra termenung selama beberapa saat di tempatnya berdiri. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghibur wanita itu karena dirinya tak pandai menghibur seseorang. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menepuk pundak Cirucci untuk menenangkannya._

_Merasa Ulquiorra bersedia menolong mereka, Cirucci langsung meminta pemuda itu agar mencarikan jalan keluar bagi mereka. Mata Cirucci yang semula kehilangan harapan, mulai bersinar lagi. Diminta mendadak begitu oleh wanita yang lebih tua darinya membuat Ulquiorra bingung hendak menjawab apa._

_Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan wanita itu kembali dan berkata, 'Aku usahakan untuk menolong kalian sebisaku. Aku pasti akan menemukan penduduk kota dan memulangkannya ke rumah masing-masing. Cirucci-_san_ tenang saja.'_

* * *

Mengingat semua itu membuat Ulquiorra menghela napas lagi. Oke, dia memang berjanji untuk menolong penduduk kota Menos ini dan memulangkannya ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi, laboratorium somatologi yang disebut-sebut oleh Cirucci itu letaknya di mana? Bodohnya, Ulquiorra tak sempat menanyakan hal itu pada wanita berambut ungu itu.

'_Bagus, Ulquiorra! Gara-gara kau sesumbar di depan wanita itu, kini kau sendiri yang kesusahan. Benar-benar dungu,_' makinya dalam hati.

Apanya yang tenang saja? Memangnya dengan mondar-mandir seperti sekarang ini akan ada hasilnya? Ulquiorra menggerutu pelan dalam hati. Kalau saja ayahnya masih hidup, tentunya ia akan ditertawakan habis-habisan karena ia terlalu ceroboh.

'_Tenang. Tenanglah, Ulquiorra Schiffer! Kau telah berjanji pada wanita itu untuk menolong penduduk kota ini, kan? Seorang pria sejati nggak boleh menarik kata-katanya, lho,_' Ulquiorra berusaha menenangkan batinnya.

Ulquiorra mulai merangkai potongan demi potongan misteri yang ada di kota ini. Mulai dari rumor _zombie_, orang-orang yang menghilang kala malam tiba, roh gentayangan, laboratorium somatologi... Ah, kata kunci yang baru itu membuat alis pemuda bersurai _ebony_ itu bertaut saking bingungnya. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah laboratorium yang fungsinya untuk meneliti sel itu menjadi alasan untuk tidak mengembalikan para penduduk kota, jika yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah sampel darah dari orang-orang itu? Apa mungkin mereka melakukan sesuatu yang lebih gawat dari mengambil sampel darah? Percobaan terlarang macam apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?

Saat sedang mencari jawaban dari semua teka-teki itu, telinga Ulquiorra yang sensitif menangkap adanya suara mencurigakan dari orang yang tengah mendekatinya. Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda bermanik hijau itu langsung mengayunkan tongkatnya dan berseru, "_Rope Snake!_"

Ular yang dimunculkan oleh Ulquiorra langsung mengikat orang asing tersebut dan membuat suara berdebam karena orang itu jatuh ke tanah yang keras. Bola mata Ulqui melebar saat melihat orang yang terikat sihirnya barusan adalah pria setengah baya berambut coklat gelap sebahu dan bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Pria itu menggerutu pelan karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja diikat dengan tali ular.

"_Gomennasai*_, _Ojichan_! Kukira Anda mau menyergapku, jadi..." ucap Ulqui panik seraya membantu lelaki itu untuk berdiri—setelah melepas sihir pengikatnya tentu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Salahku juga sudah mengagetkan Anda, Tuan Penyihir," kata lelaki bermanik abu-abu kebiruan itu santai.

Pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu membantu lelaki berambut agak ikal itu untuk membersihkan pakaiannya dari tanah yang menempel akibat terjatuh tadi. Pria setinggi 187 cm itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ulqui dan bertanya kenapa penyihir muda seperti Ulquiorra berkunjung ke kota Menos padahal situasinya sedang tidak aman untuk pendatang seperti Ulquiorra.

"Namaku Coyote Starrk," ucap lelaki bersurai coklat gelap itu di akhir pertanyaannya pada Ulquiorra. "Dan Anda berada dalam bahaya sekarang."

"Bahaya apa, Starrk-_san_?" tanya Ulquiorra tidak mengerti.

Starrk tidak segera menjawab, kedua bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah seakan ada yang menguping pembicaraannya dengan pemuda penyihir berkulit pucat yang sedang berada di hadapannya. Ulquiorra menaik-turunkan alisnya tak paham, dan tanpa peringatan sebelumnya... tangan Ulquiorra telah ditarik oleh Starrk menjauh dari tempat itu.

* * *

Setelah dirasa berada di tempat yang aman, Starrk berhenti dan melepas genggamannya dari tangan kurus Ulquiorra. Starrk meminta maaf pada pemuda kurus itu dengan panik. Ulqui memaklumi kepanikan Starrk dan bertanya pada pria separuh baya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Anda katakan, Starrk-_san_? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan para penduduk kota yang hilang?"

"Me, mereka itu setan! Iblis! Mereka ingin membuat kami jadi kelinci percobaan di tempat laknat itu! Mereka—"

"Tenanglah, Starrk-_san_. Bicaralah dengan jelas dan tidak terburu-buru. Kalau panik seperti ini, saya tidak paham dengan apa yang Anda katakan," kata Ulqui mencoba menenangkan pria berambut ikal itu.

Mata abu-abu kebiruan lelaki itu lagi-lagi bergerak liar. Khawatir akan ada yang mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Ulquiorra. Sementara itu penyihir berwajah melankolis itu kebingungan, tak paham dengan sikap paranoid Starrk yang tidak beralasan—ralat—sebenarnya cukup beralasan, mengingat situasi kota yang sangat berbahaya untuk saat ini.

Baru saja Starrk akan membuka mulut, tiba-tiba segerombolan gagak terbang melintasi tempat itu dengan panik, seolah menghindari sesuatu yang membahayakan bagi keberlangsungan hidup mereka. Indera Ulquiorra yang sensitif menangkap adanya aura aneh tengah mendekati mereka, dan hidungnya mencium bau busuk yang meruap di udara.

Pemuda penyihir itu meminta Starrk untuk berlindung di belakangnya. Sementara tangan kirinya tetap mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya lurus ke depan. Kedua matanya menatap waspada ke arah datangnya bau busuk tersebut, dan terbelalak kaget saat melihat segerombolan _zombie_ tengah berjalan gontai ke arahnya.

Mata para _zombie_ itu merah seperti darah, dan nampak sangat buas. Starrk menggenggam erat jubah hitam yang dikenakan oleh Ulquiorra dan gemetaran saking takutnya. Ulquiorra bergerak mundur perlahan, masih dengan tangan menghunuskan tongkatnya.

'_Tolong!_'

"Eh?" desis Ulquiorra kaget. Ia mencoba memastikan apakah barusan ia salah dengar? Tak mungkin mayat hidup itu berbicara padanya, kan?

'_Tolong kami!_'

'_Sakit!_'

'_Sesak!_'

'_Panas!_'

'_Siapa pun kau, tolonglah kami!_'

Suara itu terdengar makin jelas, namun anehnya hanya Ulquiorra saja yang bisa mendengarnya. Saat Ulquiorra menatap ke arah _zombie_-_zombie_ itu, nampaklah bahwa roh mereka yang masih terikat dengan tubuh yang sudah mati itu menderita, dan meminta pertolongan. Ulquiorra geram dengan siapa pun yang berani mempergunakan sihir dengan seenaknya pada manusia dan memperlakukan mereka layaknya mainan. Ulquiorra bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan pada mereka yang telah membuat para penduduk kota Menos ini menderita.

"Aku tak berpikir bisa menolong kalian dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu. Tapi jika kalian memang serius butuh bantuanku, aku akan menolong kalian," kata Ulquiorra dingin, masih dengan tongkat sihir teracung ke depan. Bersiap untuk menyerang para _zombie_ yang haus darah. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya _zombie_ yang dikendalikan oleh seseorang untuk menyerang mereka.

Manik _emerald_ Ulquiorra teralih pada Starrk yang ada di belakangnya, dan berkata, "Starrk-_san_, tetaplah di sini."

"Eh, tapi?"

"Tenang saja," ucap Ulquiorra datar.

Tangan kanannya meremukkan batu permata berwarna kuning dan berseru lantang, "_Land Protector!_"

Segera saja muncul perisai tipis berbentuk persegi di sekitar Starrk. Ulquiorra berbalik dan segera menghambur ke arah kawanan _zombie_ itu.

"_Frost Diver!_" seru Ulquiorra seraya meluncurkan sinar biru dari ujung tongkatnya dan membekukan setiap _zombie_ yang terkena serangannya.

Seluruh _zombie_ itu terhenti gerakannya sementara waktu oleh jurus es milik Ulquiorra. Pemuda penyihir itu melompat tinggi ke udara dan mendarat tepat di tengah kawanan mayat hidup itu.

"Tidurlah kalian semua dalam keabadian, wahai orang mati. Semoga arwah kalian semua tenang di alam sana," ucap Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi. "_Extreme Vacuum_."

Setelah Ulquiorra mengatakan demikian, muncullah tornado di udara dan menyerang semua _zombie_ yang ada di area tersebut. Kawanan zombie yang masih terkurung dalam es itu pun hancur berantakan diterjang tornado yang diciptakan oleh Ulquiorra dengan sihirnya. Setelah badai reda, dari langit turunlah serpihan-serpihan kristal salju berwarna merah.

Ulquiorra menatap hampa kristal es itu. Sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suara lembut yang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Aku hanya tak rela jika jiwa kalian dipermainkan seperti itu oleh orang keji yang bersembunyi seperti tikus kotor," ucap Ulquiorra getir.

Starrk yang masih terpaku dengan semua yang terjadi di depan matanya, masih terpesona dengan fenomena alam yang diciptakan oleh Ulquiorra. Setelah menghilangkan tabir pelindung yang menyelimuti Starrk, Ulquiorra mengulang pertanyaannya mengenai para penduduk kota yang menghilang serta kaitannya dengan _zombie_ yang muncul barusan.

Starrk yang nampak lelah dengan semua yang dia alami selama ini, mengajak Ulquiorra untuk ikut bersamanya dan pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengikuti ke mana Starrk pergi. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata tengah mengintai mereka dari kejauhan.

* * *

"Jadi, begitu? Anda berhasil melarikan diri dari laboratorium itu sebelum mereka menjadikan Anda kelinci percobaan berikutnya?" tanya Ulquiorra sesaat setelah Starrk selesai bercerita dengan keringat dingin memenuhi dahinya.

"Benar, Tuan Ulquiorra. Mereka biadab sekali! Setelah mereka menculik kami, mereka mengurung kami dalam penjara kaca! Lalu kami dibiarkan di dalamnya selama berhari-hari, menyaksikan teman-teman kami dijadikan objek penelitian," Starrk berhenti sejenak, mengatur napas, dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Mereka mengambil sampel darah kami. Lalu mereka mengkulturkannya dengan alat-alat aneh yang kami tidak tahu namanya, dan mereka memasukkan serum darah tersebut ke tubuh kami. Bagi mereka yang bertahan, mereka akan dibawa ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari tempat kami disekap. Namun bagi kami yang tak mampu bertahan, maka tubuh kami akan berakhir di tempat pembuangan!"

Selagi bercerita, Ulquiorra memperhatikan bahwa tubuh Starrk gemetar hebat. Sejujurnya dia curiga, bagaimana bisa pria ini melarikan diri dari tempat gelap itu seorang diri sementara teman-temannya masih terkurung di dalam sana, dan menantikan pertolongan datang dengan harapan yang hampir musnah.

"Starrk-_san_, ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu. Bagaimana caramu melarikan diri dari laboratorium itu? Katamu tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melarikan diri dari sana. Apa kau tidak menyembunyikan seseuatu dariku?" tanya Ulquiorra datar dengan aura dingin yang tajam menusuk menguar di udara. Membuat Starrk semakin ketakutan karenanya.

"Tidak, aku tak menyembunyikan apa pun dari Anda, Tuan Ulquiorra!" jawab Starrk dengan terbata.

"Benarkah?" cecar Ulquiorra menuntut kebenaran.

Starrk tak mampu menjawab dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ketika Ulquiorra ingin mengorek keterangan lebih lanjut dari lelaki setengah baya itu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang dan membuat pemuda itu memasang sikap waspada. Ulquiorra segera merapalkan mantera yang menurut Starrk terdengar cukup aneh.

_Let me stay awake and await_

_searching the blanket of space where the moon hides_

_Lunarcry, lunarcry_

_So if you feel tired_

_You can rest your eyes right now_

_Lay down on your bed and blow the candle_

_I will stay here for you_

_For you 'till the night's leaving_

"_Anoo_, Tuan Ulquiorra, Anda sedang apa?" tanya Starrk heran.

Ulquiorra tak segera menjawab, dia malah membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan menemukan pria berambut pirang dan wanita berambut hijau yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumah tempat ia dan Starrk berbincang-bincang. Pemuda _stoic_ itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan berkata.

"Rupanya kita kedatangan _tamu_, ya? _Rope Snake_!"

Dalam sekejap, ular tali yang diciptakan oleh Ulquiorra langsung mengikat para _tamu_. Kini pria yang mengaku bernama Mabashi dan wanita yang mengaku bernama Yoshi itu terikat di kursi. Raut wajah mereka nampak kecut karena gagal menyergap Ulquiorra secara diam-diam.

"Nah," Ulquiorra membuka percakapan setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian, dan harus dijawab jujur karena ini menyangkut hidup-mati kalian."

Mabashi menggerutu pelan dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan ular Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata.

"Percuma saja. Semakin kau berusaha melepaskan diri, belitannya akan semakin kencang. Lagi pula kalian saat ini masih dalam pengaruh mantera '_Poem of the Netherworld_'-ku. Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali duduk manis dan menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Cih, jangan mimpi kau f***er _wizard_! Apa pun yang akan kau tanyakan, tak akan kami jawab!" balas Mabashi tajam dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Ulquiorra tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya. Dia mendekati pria bermanik biru itu dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menampar keras pipi Mabashi. Yoshi yang terikat di sebelah Mabashi terperangah kaget. Ia tak menduga kalau sang penyihir yang terlihat lembut itu bisa bersikap demikian. Ulquiorra menyadari ekspresi kekagetan Yoshi dan berkata dengan getir.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan hal itu pada siapa pun, karena itu bertentangan dengan prinsipku untuk selalu bersikap tenang. Tapi sikap rekanmu yang lebih rendah dari budak ini membuatku kehilangan rasa kasihan. Jika kalian tidak ingin mati, sebaiknya jawab saja pertanyaanku," Ulquiorra berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan penduduk kota ini? Kenapa kalian tak mau mengembalikan mereka ke rumahnya masing-masing?"

"Bukan urusanmu, b***h!" sergah Mabashi yang langsung disambut tendangan gratis dari Ulquiorra tepat di wajahnya.

"Bicaralah dengan bahasa yang sopan. Bagaimana kalau ada anak kecil yang mendengar? Kau ini tak tahu etika, ya?" Ulquiorra memperingatkan dengan tegas pada pemuda yang mengenakan _choker_ merah di lehernya itu.

Mabashi meludahkan darah di mulutnya dan kembali menggerutu. Ulquiorra membuang napas cepat dan menoleh pada Starrk seraya berkata, "Starrk-_san_, sepertinya percuma saja menginterogasi dua orang ini. Mereka sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulut soal penduduk kota yang hilang."

"La, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Tuan Ulquiorra?" Starrk meringis. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang untuk menebus kesalahannya.

Ulquiorra memejamkan kedua bola matanya perlahan, menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tu, Tuan Ulquiorra!"

"Jangan khawatir, Starrk-_san_. Aku pasti akan menemukan mereka semua dan mengembalikannya ke keluarga masing-masing," ujar Ulquiorra datar. _Emerald_-nya teralih pada Starrk dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Mengenai mereka, Anda juga tak perlu khawatir. Ikatan _Rope Snake_ sulit untuk dilepas, dan kalau pun mereka berhasil membebaskan diri... aku sudah memasang segel sihir di sekitarnya agar mereka tak bisa kabur."

'_Se, seram!_' batin Starrk ketakutan.

Ulquiorra melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah Starrk. Dia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk mencari segala informasi yang berkaitan dengan penduduk kota Menos yang menghilang.

* * *

Ulquiorra memeriksa setiap jengkal kota Menos yang nampak damai dan masih penuh dengan berbagai rumput yang indah dan juga pohon-pohon yang rindang. Pemuda penyihir itu juga mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan, rumah-rumah penduduk lainnya, dan bahkan ke taman-taman kecil.

Namun semua usahanya itu nihil. Penduduk kota yang ditemuinya saat sedang mencari info, enggan memberikan penjelasan mengenai lokasi laboratorium somatologi. Sepertinya nama tempat itu tabu untuk diucapkan di kota ini. Tapi, Ulquiorra bukanlah tipe pemuda yang gampang patah arang. Dia berusaha untuk mencari lokasi tempat percobaan terlarang itu.

Penyihir bertubuh ramping itu menghela napas sejenak, lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan seraya berucap, "_Dryad*_ dari pohon akasia, datanglah. Aku, Ulquiorra, memanggilmu…"

Tiba–tiba salah satu semak di sebelahnya bersinar keperakkan. Lalu seorang wanita cantik yang tubuhnya dibalut gaun yang terbuat dari dedaunan, keluar dari dalamnya dengan langkah yang anggun, dan lalu membungkuk hormat pada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra membalas salam wanita berambut hijau gelap panjang itu, dan berujar padanya.

"Cyan Sung Sun, teman lamaku. Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk mencari bangunan yang disebut-sebut oleh Starrk-_san_ dan Cirucci-_san_ sebagai 'Laboratorium Somatologi'. Jika kau sudah dapat hasilnya, segera berikan kabar padaku."

Gadis _dryad_ yang dipanggil Sung Sun itu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan segera bergegas untuk melaksanakan tugas dari Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menantikan kembalinya _dryad_ bermata merah muda itu sambil tetap waspada dengan sekitarnya, kalau-kalau ada yang bermaksud menyergapnya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ulquiorra tak mau dirinya ikut menjadi kelinci percobaan ilmuwan-ilmuwan sialan itu di laboratorium laknat itu. Karena itu, dia tak akan membiarkan dirinya ditangkap semudah itu oleh pesuruh seseorang yang berada di balik semua peristiwa ini. Namun, di sudut hatinya dia beranggapan bahwa orang yang berada di balik semua peristiwa aneh yang terjadi di kota Menos ini masih ada hubungan dengan orang yang dicarinya.

Ulquiorra masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa penyihir kejam yang ia cari-cari itu memiliki ciri berambut _shaggy_ warna coklat gelap, bermata _turquoise_ yang di sekelilingnya terdapat tanda berwarna ungu yang berbentuk seperti _tsuba_* dan selalu mengenakan jubah putih dengan kerah bulu. Pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu mengatupkan rahangnya keras dan menggeram pelan. Nampaknya ia sangat marah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh _orang itu_. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat dada kirinya, dan meringis pelan. Nampaknya ia tengah menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat dari sana.

'_Gawat! Kenapa di saat seperti ini?_' gerutunya dalam hati. '_Waktuku tidak banyak tersisa, ya? Sampai kapan aku harus mengalami ini?_'

"Tuan Ulquiorra," suara lembut wanita mengejutkan Ulquiorra dan membuat pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Anda nampak tidak sehat? Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita bersurai hijau gelap itu cemas.

Ulquiorra segera memasang tampang _stoic_-nya yang biasa dan berkata pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja, Sung Sun. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Benarkah?"

"Sungguh," ucap Ulquiorra mencoba meyakinkan _dryad_ bermanik merah muda yang ada di depannya. "Dari pada itu, aku ingin kau melaporkan hasil penyelidikanmu padaku, Sung Sun," perintahnya masih dengan nada datar.

"Baik," Sung Sun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat dan apa yang ia temukan dalam penyelidikannya.

Selagi mendengarkan, tangan Ulquiorra menggenggam erat tongkat sihir yang ada di tangannya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari perasaan marah dan benci yang makin lama makin membuncah. Ia harus melupakan sejenak dendamnya dan harus fokus pada misinya kali ini di kota Menos.

"Berhati-hatilah saat Tuan memasuki laboratorium itu. Salah langkah, maka nasib Tuan akan sama seperti orang-orang malang itu," Sung Sun memperingatkan Ulquiorra di akhir penjelasannya.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Sung Sun. Akan aku ingat," kata Ulquiorra.

"Satu lagi, Tuan Ulquiorra…" Sung Sun menambahkan sebelum ia kembali ke dalam pohon akasia. "Ruangan itu dipasangi rapalan anti magis, semua serangan sihir Tuan tak akan berpengaruh pada peralatan percobaan yang ada di ruangan itu."

"Aku mengerti Sung Sun. Tenang saja, aku akan segera membuat sesuatu yang bisa mengatasi perangkap anti magis itu," sahut Ulquiorra tetap tenang.

"Kudoakan semoga Tuan berhasil," itulah ucapan yang Ulquiorra terakhir dengar dari gadis peri pohon itu sebelum masuk ke dalam pohon akasia.

Ulquiorra masih terdiam di tempatnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke penginapan untuk mempersiapkan apa-apa yang diperlukannya saat memasuki laboratorium somatologi. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga usahanya dalam menyelamatkan penduduk kota berhasil dengan baik.

* * *

"_Nii-san_ kemana saja dalam 4 hari ini?! Aku dan Cirucci-_basan_* khawatir sekali tahu!" omelan Lilynette menyambut Ulquiorra saat ia berada di depan pintu masuk penginapan.

"Maaf," ucap Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan di luar sana, makanya aku pulang terlambat."

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu," Lilynette menghela napas. "Maaf juga sudah memarahi _Nii-san_, padahal _Nii-san_ baru saja pulang."

"Tak apa, aku paham kok, Lily," sahut Ulqui santai.

Ulquiorra segera begegas menuju kamarnya dan mengganti pakaian serba hitamnya dengan seragam _wizard_-nya. Seragam yang seharusnya tak ia kenakan, karena dirinya bukanlah seorang _wizard_. Tapi demi menyembunyikan identitas aslinya, ia harus tetap mengenakannya. Setelah selesai berpakaian, ia menyiapkan beberapa ramuan dan juga senjata tajam untuk berjaga-jaga.

Saat membuka pintu kamarnya, Ulquiorra kembali dikejutkan oleh Lily dan Cirucci yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Lily? Cirucci-_san_? Kenapa kalian berdua di sini?" tanya Ulquiorra heran.

"Apakah _Nii-san_ akan kembali mengembara? Kenapa _Nii-san_ tidak tinggal saja di kota ini?" tanya Lilynette sedih saat dilihatnya penampilan Ulquiorra yang nampak seperti orang hendak bertualang lagi.

Ulquiorra menghela napas dan berjongkok sedikit agar tingginya menyamai gadis kecil itu. Tangan kirinya membelai lembut rambut gadis bermata merah muda terang itu dan berkata, "Karena aku harus mencari seseorang yang memberiku kutukan ini. Sampai saatnya tiba, aku harus membunuhnya." Mendengar itu tentu saja membuat Lilynette semakin khawatir, Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja, aku hanya pergi sebentar untuk menolong penduduk kota ini. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Lilynette sebenarnya masih khawatir dengan keselamatan Ulquiorra, tapi karena pemuda berbibir tipis itu sudah berkata demikian… Lilynette merasa sedikit lega.

Ulquiorra mengencangkan pengikat _cape_-nya, dan mengenakan sarung tangannya. Mata zamrudnya teralih pada Lilynette dan Cirucci yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

"Aku pasti kembali dengan selamat. Tenang saja," ucap Ulquiorra mencoba meyakinkan kedua wanita yang berbeda usia itu.

Setelah berkata demikian, Ulquiorra berangkat menuju tempat terkutuk yang disebut-sebut sebagai laboratorium somatologi...

* * *

Perlahan, penyihir berwajah melankolis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke laboratorium terlarang yang sebelumnya sudah ditunjukkan oleh Sung Sun. Ia menggenggam erat tongkat sihir di tangannya, dan tetap waspada. Tentunya ia tak mau mengambil resiko tertangkap oleh anak buah ilmuwan-ilmuwan sinting yang konon katanya mengadakan percobaan tidak manusiawi di dalam lab sialan ini, kan?

Mengingat hal itu, Ulquiorra menghela napas panjang. Ia tak paham alasan para ilmuwan sakit jiwa itu melakukan tindakan sadis macam mengumpulkan sampel darah para pengembara yang tersesat di kota Menos dan penduduk kota yang berkeliaran di malam hari. Mengumpulkan DNA mereka, menguji ketahanan tubuh mereka dengan serum darah yang sebelumnya dikulturkan oleh ilmuwan sarap itu, dan lain sebagainya.

Namun ada sesuatu yang penyihir muda itu tidak ketahui. Sung Sun sengaja tidak memberitahukannya agar Ulquiorra melihatnya sendiri. Itu adalah… ada percobaan lain yang tak kalah gila tengah berlangsung di dalam laboratorium itu. Pembuatan batu filosofi.

Sunyi.

Ulquiorra mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lab itu, dan tak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Namun Ulqui pantang menyerah, dia terus mencari ke dalam lab itu.

"Ayah, berilah anakmu ini kekuatan," gumamnya pelan.

Ulquiorra berusaha keras agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui para ilmuwan di lab ini. Dan, keberuntungannya habis, ketika seorang penjaga memergokinya tengah mengendap-endap di laboratorium terlarang ini.

"Kau, sedang apa?"

"Mencari temanku, Pak," ucap Ulqui berbohong. Padahal sudah jelas di lab ini tak ada satu pun yang ia kenal. Pria penjaga tersebut memilin janggutnya dan tersenyum, namun terlihat bahwa ada yang salah dengan senyumnya.

"Ikutlah denganku. Aku tahu di mana mereka."

Pemuda penyihir itu membuntuti penjaga tersebut dan melewati beberapa ruangan. Di antara ruangan yang dilewati Ulqui dan sang penjaga, Ulquiorra melihat para pengembara dan juga penduduk kota tengah menjerit-jerit memohon pertolongan. Ulquiorra sempat bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Membayangkan dirinya menjadi salah satu dari mereka, membuatnya meringis dalam hati.

'_Tenanglah Ulquiorra Schiffer!_' Ulquiorra berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. '_Bukankah kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk memasuki tempat ini? Tabahlah dan berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang kau lihat saat ini!_'

Setelah mereka berputar-putar mengelilingi lantai satu, sang penjaga membawa pemuda albino ini ke lantai dua. Beberapa ilmuwan sibuk mencatat sesuatu yang tidak Ulquiorra mengerti di atas papan jalan mereka. Terkadang, ilmuwan-ilmuwan tersebut melayangkan pandangan mereka kepada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra berpura-pura tidak melihat apa yang para ilmuwan itu kerjakan.

"Kita sudah sampai. Nah, di sanalah teman-temanmu."

Ulquiorra segera menghampiri sebuah ruangan kaca yang cukup luas. Dengan jelas ia mampu melihat sesosok gadis berambut orange kecoklatan yang mengenakan pakaian biarawati tengah terduduk sambil terisak, dan seorang gadis berambut pendek yang terlihat lelah untuk menenangkan sang _Cleric_*. Di sebelah gadis-gadis itu, ada sepasang suami-istri yang masih tampak muda tengah berpelukan. Sang suami yang berambut pirang panjang mencoba menenangkan sang istri yang berambut hitam berkuncir dua yang masih menangis ketakutan dalam pelukannya.

Khawatir hal buruk akan terjadi pada mereka semua, Ulquiorra memegang dinding kaca itu dan berkata,

"Tenanglah! Aku datang kemari untuk menolong kalian semua."

Ulquiorra berusaha keras untuk membuka gerendel yang mengunci pintu ruang kaca tersebut, namun tidak ada hasilnya.

"Kau takkan bisa membukanya, anak muda."

"Sial!"

Ulquiorra mencoba menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuka gerendelnya. Percobaannya berhasil, dan ia membuka pintu ruangan kaca itu. Bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan mereka semua dari laboratorium laknat ini.

**CTAK**

Kontan, mereka semua dapat mendengar suara jentikan jari seseorang. Lebih tepatnya, suara jentikan jari yang dihasilkan oleh sang penjaga. Para ilmuwan gila yang berdiri di belakang pria berjanggut tersebut segera menatap Ulquiorra, si gadis _Cleric_, gadis berambut hitam pendek di sebelahnya, pria pirang itu, dan wanita berkuncir dengan tatapan liar.

"Percobaan baru…"

"Pasti menyenangkan…"

"Tuan Kariya dan Tuan Juha Bach akan menyukainya…"

Desis semacam ini dapat didengar jelas oleh Ulquiorra.

"Begitu? Kalian… Akan menjadikan kami percobaan selanjutnya?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada sedikit menantang. "Kutegaskan saja, kalian takkan bisa," ucap Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengacungkan tongkat miliknya dan melancarkan sihir esnya, _Frost Wave_.

Secara cepat, sebuah dinding tipis berwarna biru mengelilingi para ilmuwan.

"_Barrier_?"

Serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Ulquiorra tentu saja tidak mampu untuk menembus dinding pelindung tersebut. Salah seorang ilmuwan gila menekan tombol berwarna merah yang tengah ia genggam, dan sejurus kemudian ruangan kaca yang ditempati oleh keempat orang itu terbuka.

Ulquiorra masih tidak mau menyerah, ia mengeluarkan pisau belatinya, dan kembali melawan para ilmuwan dan penjaga gila ini dari rasa haus mereka akan penelitian yang tidak manusiawi.

"Jangan sampai kalah, Tuan Penyihir!" si gadis _Cleric_ menyemangati Ulquiorra. Pria tersebut mendengar dukungan dari sang gadis, dan tersenyum untuknya.

Ulquiorra menyerang para ilmuwan dan sang penjaga dengan bertubi-tubi, namun gagal. Ketika telah lelah, dengan mudahnya sang penjaga mendorongnya, memasuki ruangan kaca yang dingin ini.

Tawa para ilmuwan membahana ke seantero lantai.

"Mereka semua sakit jiwa! Apa mereka pikir kita ini binatang, bisa diperlakukan seenaknya?!" teriak pria berambut pirang panjang—yang memperkenalkan dirinya pada Ulquiorra sebagai Yylfordt Granz—marah. Tak terima jika dia, istrinya—yang bernama Loly, dan teman-temannya jadi korban.

"Kita harus bisa lari dari sini sebelum kita semua dijadikan percobaan," ucap Loly dengan bibir bergetar menahan amarah yang hendak membuncah.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berada di tempat ini?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-_san_… Mereka membawa kami dengan paksa ke laboratorium ini… Aku sungguh takut… Bahkan, Tatsuki dan Yylfordt-_sama_ pun tidak mampu mengalahkan ilmuwan-ilmuwan tersebut untuk mengeluarkanku dan Loly-_san_ dari ruangan kaca ini…" jawab si gadis _Cleric_—Orihime Inoue, di sela-sela isak tangisnya yang terdengar memilukan.

Ulquiora ingin menghentikan tangisan Orihime, namun ia sadar dirinya tak pandai menghibur. Pemuda dingin itu memberikan saputangannya pada gadis _Cleric_ itu dan berkata.

"Hapus air matamu, _Onna_*. Menangis pun tak ada gunanya. Kita akan pikirkan cara untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini."

Masih dengan wajah yang kusut, Orihime menatap Ulquiorra. Lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis bermanik abu itu untuk menenangkannya. Wanita itu tersentak, namun berusaha untuk menikmatinya seraya berterimakasih kepada Ulquiorra. Loly, Tatsuki, dan Yylfordt yang semula putus harapan, menjadi tegar dan mereka semua berusaha untuk mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu.

* * *

"Gagal! Tubuh itu tidak bisa dipakai untuk dijadikan batu filosofi! Buang tubuh tak berguna itu!"

"Tatsuki!"

Dengan satu tarikan, tubuh Tatsuki telah menghilang ke tempat pembuangan akhir. Orihime hanya berteriak, berusaha untuk mencegah Tatsuki dari lembah kematian yang telah menautkan diri pada gadis _tomboy_ tersebut.

"Kurang ajar!"

Yylfordt berusaha untuk menyerang sang ilmuwan gila yang telah menjadikan Tatsuki kelinci percobaannya. Dan, Tatsuki gagal dalam percobaan tersebut.

Ketika akan menghunuskan pedangnya, benda besi tersebut telah tiada. Kontan, pria itu teringat. Seluruh senjata berperang mereka telah dibuang dari seluruh tubuh, ketika seorang ilmuwan yang lain hendak memindahkan mereka ke ruang filtrasi.

"Orihime…"

Loly memeluk _Cleric_ wanita yang kerap memberi kebahagiaan kepada mereka. Kini, hanya ada isak tangis yang meluncur dari sela-sela bibirnya. Loly sangat mengerti akan perasaan Orihime.

Karena, dua hari sebelum tubuh Tatsuki berakhir di tempat pembuangan, tubuh saudaranya—Menoly— telah menjadi korbannya. Waktu itu ia menjerit dan menangis histeris saat melihat tubuh Menoly yang telah hancur, jatuh ke dalam tempat pembuangan yang gelap tersebut.

Sekarang ia harus menjadi tegar. Toh, saat ini ada Yylfordt yang setia menemaninya dan tak kenal lelah menghiburnya.

"Kau, yang disana," seorang ilmuwan tua yang menyebalkan, memberi isyarat kepada anak buah ilmuwannya yang lebih muda beberapa puluh tahun darinya untuk menjadikan Ulquiorra sebagai kelinci manisnya.

"Tidak… Ulquiorra-_san_!"

Orihime kembali meraung-raung. Dengan satu percobaan terakhir, gadis _Cleric_ itu mencoba untuk menghentikan Ulquiorra dari percobaan maut yang diadakan oleh laboratorium somatologi ini.

"_Angel Light!"_

**PRAK**

Bola mata Orihime membola melihat serangannya gagal. Terhuyung, ia terjatuh. Ruangan ini telah dilengkapi dengan rapalan anti magis. Yang berarti, serangan magis dari Orihime atau pun Ulquiorra akan lumpuh.

"Jangan cemas, _Onna_! Aku… Tak akan mati semudah itu," ucap Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi.

"Ulquiorra! Ada apa denganmu? Memberontaklah! Kau jauh lebih kuat dari aku!" seru Yylfordt pada Ulquiorra dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia tak mengira kalau _wizard_ itu pasrah tubuhnya dijadikan percobaan oleh ilmuwan-ilmuwan gila itu.

Ulquiorra menundukkan kepalanya, dan menutup matanya sebelum sebuah alat yang misterius menyuntiknya dengan sebuah cairan pekat. Ulquiorra meringis pelan. Rasa panas dan nyeri mulai menyebar dari tempat ia disuntik tadi. Namun, setelah itu tak ada perubahan yang berarti pada kondisi pemuda penyihir itu.

Ilmuwan tua itu berdecak pelan, dan memerintahkan pada ilmuwan yang lebih muda darinya untuk mempersiapkan cairan obat yang mengandung serum hasil kultur dengan dosis tinggi. Namun, para ilmuwan itu tidak menyadari bahwa sebelumnya pemuda penyihir itu telah memperhitungkan semuanya. Mereka pun tak tahu bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah _wizard_ yang harus selalu bergantung pada tongkat sihir.

Tepat saat ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu hendak menyuntiknya lagi dengan cairan pekat berdosis tinggi, Ulquiorra berseru lantang.

"_Bind, Murcielago!_"

Seketika tongkat sihir yang sebelumnya diletakkan oleh para ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu di dalam lemari besi yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan percobaan itu, berubah bentuk menjadi seekor kelelawar bermata kuning dengan corak hijau pada sayapnya. Penyihir bersurai hitam malam itu menikmati ekspresi kaget dari para ilmuwan gila di depannya dan menjentikkan jarinya. Seolah paham dengan bahasa isyarat sang penyihir, kelelawar bernama Murcielago itu segera mengeluarkan gelombang _ultrasonic_-nya untuk menghancurkan peralatan di ruangan itu.

Para ilmuwan yang panik menekan tombol hitam dan membebaskan para _zombie_ untuk menyerang Ulquiorra dan yang lainnya.

"Astagaaa, apa kalian ini tidak bosan berhadapan terus denganku? Sudah bosan hidup, yaa?" keluh sang penyihir pada sekelompok _zombie_ di depannya. Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan, bersiap menggumamkan mantera untuk menghancurkan kawanan_ zombie_ itu. "Majulah kalian semua, dan rasakanlah keputusasaan yang terdalam. Kalian akan menyesal sudah berbuat semena-mena pada orang-orang yang tak berdosa, Sampah."

Detik berikutnya… Hawa dingin mulai menyelimuti area tersebut dan para ilmuwan gila itu tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini pada mereka

**$%^&* Bersambung*&^%$**

A/N: *speechless* Se, sepertinya makin ke sini kok makin aneh dan susah dimengerti, ya? Memang sih, ini cerita AU. Tapi, saya berusaha agar karakter di sini tetap IC. Maaf sebelumnya telat update. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, saya ketik ulang cerita ini gara-gara sebelumnya keformat sama _otouto_ku yang ampuun, deeh! Udah gitu hape saya berubah fungsi jadi ulekan (?), dan tab saya berubah menjadi nampan gelas. Jadi tak bisa dipakai untuk update fic... T_T

Oke readers, bagaimana pendapat kalian untuk Chapter 2 ini? Anehkah? Mohon pendapatnya dan berikan saran kalian lewat **Review**. *nunduk dalem-dalem*

KETERANGAN * :

1. Gomennasai : Maaf

2. Dryad : kaum _nymph_/peri yang hidup dalam tumbuh-tumbuhan. Biasanya tinggal di dalam pepohonan dan _dryad_ selalu bergantung dengan keberadaan pohon di dekatnya.

3. Tsuba : pelindung tangan dari tebasan lawan yang terdapat pada bagian gagang atau pegangan pedang.

4. Basan / Obasan : Tante atau Bibi

5. Cleric : penyihir yang memiliki kemampuan serangan fisik dan penyembuhan. Mereka sangat setia kepada ajaran suci dan hidup dengan melayani Tuhan.

6. Onna : Perempuan

Charm Three : (Don't Fear) the Reaper  


"Jadi, hanya karena alasan itu kalian berbuat keji seperti ini? Kalian anggap manusia itu apa?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin pada lelaki bersurai putih di depannya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian terpancar di mata hijaunya.

.

"Sihir ada bukan untuk menyakiti dan menindas orang lain! Melainkan untuk melindungi makhluk yang lemah!" tukas gadis _Cleric_ berambut _orange_ kecoklatan itu dengan tegas pada _alchemist_ bertampang seram yang ada di hadapannya.

.

"Ulqui-_chan_? Aku boleh bertanya padamu? Kenapa kau bersikeras mencari penyembuhan atas kutukanmu sampai harus mengembara seperti ini?" tanya gadis bermanik abu itu pada sang penyihir dengan nada prihatin.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Onna_," jawab Ulquiorra dingin. Sebelah tangannya masih memegangi dada kirinya. Ada rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menjalar dari sana.

(Yang paling menakutkan adalah… hati manusia. Di sanalah kebencian yang terdalam dan kesunyian yang terpekat bersembunyi)


End file.
